Ruleta de Hielo (Hiatus indefinido) - ¿Descontinuado?
by Valkyriene
Summary: Cuando las mafias deciden apostar por su "querido país", la vida de los patinadores se convierte en el as bajo la manga para la victoria del juego. Pero nadie contaba con que los competidores no permitirían que destruyesen su dignidad y que lastimaran a aquellos que aman. Bratvas, 'ndrangheta, yakuzas... todas jugando en la misma ruleta; todas jugando a su manera. NSFW. T-M.
1. Introducción

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Ruleta de Hielo**

 _Yuri On Ice es amor, Yuri On Ice es vida, por eso se merece esta historia._

 _¡Que lo gocen! :3_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.**

● **Rated T-M (13+/16+):** **No recomendado para menores de 13/16 años por contener escenas de violencia, lenguaje grosero, temas adultos leves y situaciones explícitas.**

* * *

—Intenta moverte con más fluidez —dijo deslizando sus pies sobre el hielo— y trata de hacerlo con más velocidad.

—Entendido.

Dicho eso, se dirigió al centro de la pista, suspirando sonoramente debido al cansancio.

—Yuri —llamó, saliendo de la pista para recargarse en la barda y observar con mayor precisión.

—¿Si?

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —sonrió cabizbajo.

—C-claro, Víctor. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? —inquirió, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Acércate.

El japonés se deslizó hasta quedar frente al ruso:

—¿Podrías hacerme un favor? —se inclinó hacia adelante, quedando cara a cara—. Uno pequeño.

—Oh… ¿cuál? —arqueó una ceja, confundido.

—Por nada del mundo —lo tomó por debajo del brazo, atrayéndolo hacia él—, te vayas a rendir.

—¿Víctor?

—Por favor.

—L-lo prometo —dijo dudoso—, pero, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Llegará un momento en la vida en que uno se enfrentara al verdadero miedo, completamente solo; sin nadie a quien pedir ayuda, y sin ningún arma con que luchar —cerró los ojos, guardando silencio algunos segundos—. Yuri, prométeme que nunca te rendirás, aunque tu cuerpo te pida a gritos que te detengas y tus oídos capten palabras que llenan de vacío tu corazón —con suavidad, tomó la barbilla del nipón, clavando su mirada en este último—. Prométemelo.

No hubo respuesta, solo un sonoro silencio.

Ambos solamente se miraban fijamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra. La expresión de Víctor era una nunca antes vista; una mezcla de miedo y preocupación, y quizá algo de enojo, mientras que la de Yuri era confusión pura.

—Llegue, idiotas —Yurio entró a la pista, girando los brazos y la cabeza, listo para iniciar el calentamiento—. Dejen de toquetearse y comencemos a practicar.

—Enseguida vamos~ —dijo Víctor sonriendo, pero su mueca se borró al regresar la mirada al asiático.

—Víctor…

—¿Qué?

—Lo prometo, pero por una condición.

—¿Cuál?

Yuri tomó al ruso por el cuello de la camisa, posicionando la oreja del ojiazul a un lado de su boca.

—No me abandones —le susurró— para no llegar a esa situación.

Víctor sonrió, después, resbaló su mano hasta a la de Yuri. Cuando ambas pieles se tocaron, entrelazaron los dedos.

— _Lo prometo._

 **[…]**

Abrió los ojos. Todo estaba completamente borroso; figuras humanas pasaban a gran velocidad frente a él, moviéndose de un lado para otro. Su sentido auditivo se encontraba distorsionado; varias voces y gritos se pronunciaban al mismo tiempo. Sentía que su cabeza le iba a explotar.

— _¡Yuri!_ —se escuchó a lo lejos.

— _¿Dónde_ —pensó— _… estoy?_

— _¡Yuri, ¿estás bien?!_ —inquirió una figura humana que se inclinó frente a él.

— _¿Qué… está pasando?_

— _¡Mierda, Yuri!_ —dijo la figura, desesperada, tomándolo de los hombros—. _¡Por favor, reacciona!_

Varias imágenes pasaron por su cabeza, descomponiendo su cordura.

—¡Hijo de puta! —gritó, sosteniéndose la cabeza.

—¿Y-Yuri?

Volvió en sí, al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar:

—¿Yurio?

—Párate —dijo haciendo la acción—. Tenemos que salir de aquí, ¡ya! —ayudó al nipón a ponerse de pie.

Yuri quedó catatónico al ver la escena con claridad: los cuerpos de varias personas yaciendo en el suelo. Niños gritando los nombre de sus padres. Gente llorando. El fuego propagándose a gran velocidad…

—¡Salgamos! —dijo Yurio, al ver como el lugar se caía a pedazos.

Acto seguido, ambos salieron corriendo lo más rápido posible.

—¡¿Dónde está Víctor?! —preguntó el japonés.

—¡Pensé que estaría contigo! —esquivó un pedazo de escombro que caía del techo, dando una marometa por los suelos.

—¡¿Estas bien?!

—¡Si, cállate! —gritó—. ¡No te detengas!

Desviaron su camino por otro pasillo, pues el fuego había consumido su trayectoria principal.

—¡Por aquí! —ordenó Yuri, al localizar con la mirada un letrero que señalaba la dirección de una salida de emergencia.

Aceleraron su paso, pues la puerta ya se encontraba en sus narices.

—¡Carajo! —ya en el exterior, Yurio se detuvo varios pasos al frente del pelinegro, ambos agitados. No se habían detenido hasta llegar a las puertas principales—. Por poco y no lo logramos.

Dos paramédicos se acercaron a los patinadores para verificar su estado de salud.

—¡¿Se encuentran bien?! —preguntó un socorrista.

—Eso creo —contestó el ruso.

—Fueron los últimos en salir. Es un milagro.

—¡No veo a Víctor por ningún lado! —dijo Yuri, con los nervios invadiendo su cuerpo.

—¡B-bueno, quizá esté por ahí ayudando a la gent…

Una voz llamando a su "mamá" captó la atención de los ahí presentes.

—¿Una niña? —dijo Yurio, al ver a la pequeña a través del cristal, dentro de las instalaciones.

Una viga de hierro se aflojó del techo, sobre la niña.

—¡Corre! —gritó el nipón.

El pedazo de metal se soltó por completo del soporte, cayendo por inercia.

La pequeña quedó en shock.

—¡Cuidado! —alguien, desde el interior de las instalaciones, corrió hacia la infante, la cargó y saltó junto con ella, rompiendo la puerta de cristal en el acto.

Había evitado una tragedia.

—¿Te encuentras bien, amiguita? —preguntó Víctor a la niña, quien se aferraba al abrigo de este.

—¡Nosotros nos encargamos! —dijo un socorrista, haciéndose cargo de la pequeña.

—Entendido.

—¡Víctor! —Yuri se abalanzó contra el ruso, abrazándolo en el acto—. ¡Qué alivio!

El ojiazul devolvió el abrazo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Yuri?

—S-sí… no te preocupes.

—Víctor… —llamó el rubio.

—¿Yurio?

Ambos euroasiáticos cruzaron la mirada.

—¿Qué pasa, Yurio? —inquirió el más alto.

—Basta de juegos.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño, confundido.

El menor se acercó con pasos grandes y sonoros al mayor:

—Quiero que me expliques que es todo eso de la "Ruleta de Hielo"…

Víctor abrió los ojos como platos, catatónico ante tales palabras.

—Ahora.

Las sirenas de los camiones de bomberos se hicieron presentes.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

-Para todos: El día de hoy les traigo esta ricolina historia. 7u7 Espero de todo corazón que les guste, y si no es así, díganme en qué puedo mejorar para que llegue a ser de su agrado.

-Para los nuevos en conocerme: Solo soy una "escritora" que le gusta el desmadre dramático, con mucha sangre, muerte y destrucción. La mayoría de mis fics tratan de eso, pero eso no significa que descarte la comedia y los finales felices.

-Para los veteranos que ya me conocen: Ya tírenme un golpe a la cara. Sé que lo desean, porque no dejo de subir historias nuevas, y debido a eso, no actualizo las que ya están en desarrollo. :'v

Dejen sus reviews, mis amiguirijillos. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!  
Hasta la próxima. n.n/


	2. (1) Scopaesthesia: La manifiesto

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Ruleta de Hielo**

Capítulo #1  
~ Scopaesthesia: La manifiesto ~

 _Aquí les va el primer capítulo, con algo de tensión. (? xD  
¡Agradezco de todo corazón a __**LarbillaCosplay**_ _,_ _ **Andy.T.P**_ _y_ _ **Yukipab**_ _, porque fueron quienes dejaron su sensual Review en la introducción! ¡Se les amodora~!_

 _¡Disfrútenlo, amiguitos míos!_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por** **contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

* * *

DÍAS ANTES DE LO OCURRIDO

 _ **Yuri**_

— _¿Yuri?_ —llamaron.

El japonés se acomodó sobre su cama, girándose al lado contrario, mientras posicionaba las cobijas de una manera más cómoda.

— _¡Yuri!_ —volvieron a llamar.

—Hmn… —pujó, modorro.

— _Cabrón…_

—¿Q-qué? —entre abrió los ojos, pero…

—¡Despierta, carajo! —grito el rubio, volteándole el colchón.

El pelinegro salió volando hasta el otro lado de su habitación, chocando contra el armario. Momentos después, se incorporó sobándose la frente:

—¿Yurio? —dijo confundido—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —comenzó a recoger las cobijas.

 _HASETSU, KYUSHU, JAPÓN  
23 DE DICIEMBRE  
8:30 AM._

—Tu madre dice que el desayuno está listo —dijo Yurio, quien vestían aun el pijama, mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta—. Apúrate, cerdo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —alguien asomó la cabeza por detrás del ruso—. ¡Buenos días, Yuri!

—Buenos días, Víctor —sonrió, para después dejar salir un bostezo.

—¿La cama explotó? —preguntó el mayor, observado el colchón volteado.

—N-no… Bueno, casi. Yurio tratado de matarme… otra vez.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo nunca trato de matarte? —el rubio se dio media vuelta—. Yo simplemente quiero dejarte herido de muerte o en coma; nunca matarte —sonrió maquiavélico, saliendo de la habitación.

—Qué lindo —dijo sarcásticamente.

—Déjame ayudarte —ofreció el ruso, caminando a lado del nipón.

—Gracias —dio una reverencia, y acto seguido, el par acomodo el colchón sobre la base.

— _¡Yuri! ¡Víctor!_ —gritó la madre del japonés desde el piso de abajo—. _¡Su desayuno se está enfriando!_

—¡Vamos! —respondieron al unísono.

—Vayamos a desayunar —dijo el pelinegro, levantando las últimas cobijas del suelo.

—Yuri —llamó Víctor.

—¿Qué suced… —fue interrumpido:

El ojiazul le tomó del brazo y lo recostó ágilmente sobre la cama, quedando Víctor con ambas rodillas a un lado de su cintura.

—¡¿V-Víctor?! ¡¿Qué haces?! —inquirió, sonrojado a más no poder.

—Hola~ —le sonrió, juguetón.

—¡¿Hola?! —dijo confundido—. ¡¿M-me hiciste esto solo para decirme "hola~"?!

—¿Eh~, no te gusta? o, ¿por qué estás sonrojado? —sujeto las muñecas del nipón, mientras éste luchaba por liberarse.

—N-no. Nada de eso —cruzaron las miradas—. Es solo que... ah~ —gimió.

Víctor comenzó a besar el cuello de Yuri. El primero sonreía como un infante, mientras el último moría de vergüenza, pues el gemido salió de su boca sin previo aviso.

—V-Víctor… no… aguanta… aaih~ —por instinto trato de cubrirse el cuello con su hombro, pero el ruso le empujó contra el colchón con sus pectorales.

— _¡Aiudenme!_ —pedía a gritos internamente, conteniéndose los quejidos—. _¡¿Qué hago?!_

El ruso procedió a soltarle una lamida en su cartílago tiroides, o bien, manzana de Adán.

—No-ah~, V-Víctor —se estremeció, arqueando su espalda.

Música para los oídos del mayor.

—¡Oigan! —Yurio entró a la habitación—. La señora Hiroko me dijo que se —vio la escena—… Ay, no. Ya me voy. Bye —salió corriendo, sonrojado—. ¡Cierren la puta puerta!

—¿Qué? —dijo el ruso, ladeando la cabeza con confusión.

Con rapidez, Yuri tomó de la cadera a Víctor, y lo empujó hábilmente hacia un lado, quedando arriba. Acercó su nariz al de su pareja y dijo:

— _Not today~_ (Hoy no~) —y dicho eso, salió disparado de la habitación.

—¡Tramposo! —dijo Víctor, antes de salir tras el nipón, riendo al unísono con este último.

Ambos llegaron corriendo donde se encontraban todos los habitantes de la casa. En esos momentos, el abuelo de Yurio también se encontraba allí.

—¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —preguntó la madre de Yuri.

Yurio regresó el jugo de su boca al vaso, poniéndose rojo.

—¿Estas bien? —inquirió su abuelo.

—S-sí —acomodó su garganta—… sí. Se me fue por otro lado —sonrió falsamente—. ¡Que incomodo! —susurró entre dientes.

—¿Dijiste algo? —Yuri lo miró extrañado.

—Que te importa —respondió, desviando la mirada.

Una gotita resbaló por la nuca del nipón.

—Señora Hiroko —llamó Nikolai (abuelo del menor)—, muchas gracias por invitarnos a pasar la Navidad y el Año Nuevo aquí.

—No hay de que —la mujer sonrió—. Pero yo no fui la de la idea.

—¿No?

—No —dijo Víctor—. Fue idea de Yuri.

El rubio volteó a ver al japonés:

—¿Es en serio? —inquirió Yurio, curioso.

—E-e-eh… sí —respondió, sonriendo apenado.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar.

—Y, ¿si comemos? —propuso el padre del Yuri, sentado hasta la orilla de la mesa.

—Buena idea —dijo Mari, quien estaba sentada frente a su padre.

Y como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, todos tomaron sus cubiertos, agradecieron la comida, y comenzaron a degustar de sus alimentos.

— _Delicious~_ (Delicioso~) —Víctor saboreaba como un niñito comiendo un dulce.

—Oye, cerdo —llamó Yurio a Yuri.

—¿S-si? —su arroz cayó de sus palillos.

Ambos patinadores cruzaron la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede, Yurio? —dijo el pelinegro, esperando una respuesta.

Yurio sonrió.

Los ahí presentes se confundieron.

—Gracias —el rubio dio una reverencia, sin borrar la mueca alegre de sus labios.

Los ojos de Yuri se iluminaron:

—¡De nada! —dijo regresando la sonrisa.

 **[…]**

 _ **Víctor**_

—¡Ya estoy listo~! —gritaba el ruso desde la entrada de la casa.

 _9:44 AM._

Yurio terminó de abrocharse las agujetas:

—Yo también —salió con dirección hacia el mayor.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo el japonés, poniéndose el otro tenis.

—¿Carreritas? —propuso Víctor.

—Hecho —el rubio asintió.

—Ahí viene Yuri, no le digas, _¿da?_ (¿sí?).

Volvió a asentir.

—Ya estoy listo —dijo Yuri, acercándose a sus compañeros.

—¡Córrele! —ordenó Víctor, saliendo disparado del lugar.

—¡Ahí nos vemos, cerdo! —gritó Yurio, tratando de alcanzar el paso del ojiazul.

—¿Qué? —se confundió, pero al ver de qué se traba comenzó a correr tras los rusos—. ¡¿Ah, sí?! —les rebasó—. ¡Veamos quien llega primero!

—¡Con cuidado muchachos! —gritó la señora Hiroko desde la puerta.

El trío se adentró al centro de la ciudad, sin frenar su ritmo, esquivando a la gente que pasaba por ahí.

Poco a poco, el lugar comenzaba a sumergirse entre la nieve.

—¡Muy lentos~! —dijo Yurio, tomando la delantera.

—¡No por mucho! —el japonés tomó impulso, llegando a la par del primero.

— _¡_ _Do svidaniya~!_ (¡Adios~!) —el peligris apareció frente a ellos.

—Khe?! ¿Cuándo…? —Yuri se sorprendió.

—¡Maldito viejo! —gritó el menor, acelerando—. _Losers!_ (¡Perdedores!)—dijo al posicionarse en primer lugar.

—¡No! —el japonés lo volvió a alcanzar.

Víctor sonrió, mirando a los dos correr frente a él. Por alguna extraña razón, cuando veía al par convivir, sentía ese aire tan... "familiar" que todos anhelan tener en la vida.

Sintió un escalofrío trepar por su espalda. Ante eso, decidió detenerse.

—¿Q-qué? —se inclinó, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Chicos? —dijo entre jadeos, buscando con la mirada a sus compañeros.

Escuchó una ligera risa de tonalidad grave a sus espaldas, luego de eso, las pisadas de alguien al correr. De reojo juro haber visto a ese alguien, pero cuando se giró solo se encontró con un gatito cruzando la calle.

— _¡Yo seré el que gane esta carrera, cerdo!_ —se escuchó a lo lejos. Claramente era Yurio.

El ruso no dijo nada, simplemente siguió con su camino, guiándose con el sonido de la voz del rubio.

 **[…]**

 _ **Yurio**_

El pelinegro estaba a punto de rebasarle, pero su velocidad disminuyo cuando su pie se golpeó contra una roca. Aun así, nunca se detuvo.

—¡HA! —el ruso río, sonriendo al ver que estaba cerca de la victoria.

5 metros, 4 metros, 3 metros; la entrada estaba a solo unos pasos; 2 metros, 1 metro…

El cuerpo de Yurio impactó contra la puerta de cristal, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Cayó al suelo, junto a varios pedazos de vidrio.

 _10:05 AM._

—¡Yurio! —gritó el nipón, corriendo a un lado del rubio, dejándose caer de rodillas.

—¡Oh Dios míos! —dijo Víctor, quien llegó en el momento preciso—. ¡Yurio, ¿estás bien?! —se puso de cuclillas al otro lado del menor.

—Ugh —Yurio se arrodillo con la ayuda del peligris—… E-eso creo.

—Tu nariz —dijo Yuri, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa—… ¡está sangrando!

El ruso por instinto se cubrió sus fosas nasales con las manos, desviando la mirada. Sin embargo, aunque hiciese eso, varias gotas de sangre resbalaban entre sus dedos y barbilla, cayendo al suelo.

Víctor saco un pañuelo desechable de su bolsillo:

—Ten, con cuidado.

—Gracias —iba a tomar el pedazo de papel, pero las manos del de lentes fueron más rápidas—. ¿Eh?

—Déjame ayudarte, ¿sí?

—¿Qué?

—¿Por favor?

Ante la mirada convencedora del japonés, Yurio retiró las manos.

Con delicadeza, el pelinegro comenzó a limpiar las gotas de sangre que brotaban de la nariz del ruso.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?! —Takeshi apareció en la puerta en posición de la grulla.

—¿Takeshi? —dijeron Víctor y Yuri al unísono.

—Oh, son ustedes.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué le paso a la puerta?! —dijo Yuuko, sorprendida al ver el cristal hecho pedazos—. ¡¿Aquí también?!

—¿Aquí también? —preguntó Víctor.

—¿Ah? —la chica ladeó la cabeza—. Un momento. ¿Rompieron la puerta para poder entrar?

—Creo que ese fue Yurio —señaló el peligris.

—¿No pudieron haber esperado afuera?

—¡¿No se supone que ustedes estarían adentro?! —inquirió Yurio, encarando a la pareja recién llegada.

—¡Tu nariz está sangrando! —dijo Takeshi.

—¡Si ya —se dejó caer de rodillas—… se.

—¡Yurio! —gritaron a unísono.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Yuuko, confundida.

—Bueno, Yurio pensó que la puerta estaba abierta —respondió Yuri, con una sonrisa extraña—, y... "pum" —dijo haciendo un ademán de explosión con las manos.

—Ya veo —asintió—. Oye, ¿te estas riendo?

—¿Y-yo? —el nipón desvió la mirada—. N-no… no —infló los cachetes.

—¿Qué onda, Yurio? —dijo Takeshi—. ¿Por qué tanto odio a las puertas? No hay necesidad de abrirlas tan bruscamente.

—¡Ay, ya cállense! —se limpió un hilito de sangre con la manga de su chamarra—. Voy al baño —comenzó a ponerse de pie con dificultad.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo Víctor.

—No. Solo… déjenme pasar.

Todos le abrieron el paso.

 **[…]**

—¡Dios! —se miró al espejo, verificando que no quedase alguna mancha de sangre en su rostro—. Si dolió.

Empezó a lavar el lavamos, pues había quedado un poco manchado de carmesí. Cuando cerró el grifo, escuchó un extraño golpe a sus espaldas.

—¿Ah?

Cuando volteo no había nada.

—¿Hola?

El goteo del agua era lo único que le hacía compañía.

—El golpe debió haberme dejado idiota —dijo en tono de burla—. Me voy —se dio media vuelta y salió.

 **[…]**

 _ **Yuri**_

—¡¿En serio?! —dijo sorprendido.

 _10:30 AM._

—Así es —Takeshi suspiró—. La puerta fue forzada, y, lo más extraño de todo, es que solo robaron nada más y nada menos que las llaves de aquí.

—Qué raro.

—Lo sé.

—Y, ¿dónde están las niñas? —preguntó Víctor.

—Están con Minako —respondió el padre de familia, comenzando a barrer los cristales.

—Ahora entiendo porque dijiste: "aquí también" —dijo Yuri, mirando a Yuuko.

—Pero gracias a Dios eran ustedes —la chica sonrió—. Oh, por cierto, ¿cuándo llegaron?

—Ayer por la tarde.

—Es bueno verlos de nuevo —la nipona se dirigió a acomodar un par de patines en el estante—. ¿Quieren que abra la pista?

—Pero, y, ¿las llaves?

Yuuko se quedó pensando, segundos después, sonrió:

—Pues —tomó un patín—, hay otros métodos.

—¿Romperás el candado?

—Takeshi luego lo repara.

—¿Qué yo que?

 **[…]**

Un golpe a la cerradura con la cuchilla del patín, abrió paso a la pista.

—Buen brazo —dijo Víctor.

—Gracias —la castaña sonrió—. Les dejo. Iré a ayudar a Takeshi.

—Okay —ambos asintieron.

Cuando Yuuko se fue, el rubio llegó.

—Yurio —llamó el pelinegro—, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí.

—¿Pensaste que la puerta estaba abierta? —preguntó el más alto, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo burlesco.

—S-sí —dijo avergonzado.

Víctor rió.

—¡¿De qué te ríes, anciano?!

El peligris salió corriendo.

—Hijo de… ¡Ven aquí! —ordenó, saliendo tras el ruso.

—Otra vez —Yuri suspiró.

El nipón inició su camino con dirección a los vestidores, pero una extraña sensación lo paralizó por completo.

No hizo nada, simplemente se quedó observando al suelo.

— _Esta… sensación_ —sacó su celular del bolsillo— _mi cuerpo lo ha manifestado antes._

Con el reflejo del móvil comenzó a buscar alguna señal a sus espaldas. Primero barrio de izquierda a derecha, y después de abajo hacia arriba; ahí fue cuando vio algo asomarse desde las gradas.

Se sobresaltó, pues le entró una llamada repentina. Era de Yurio.

Rápidamente se giró para comprobar si alguien le observaba, pero no había nada más que asientos vacíos.

Decidió contestar:

—¿Yurio?

Un grito desde la otra línea estremeció su cuerpo.

— _¡Cerdo, ayúdame!_

—¡Y-Yurio, ¿qué pasa?! —su piel se erizó.

— _¡Víctor me ató a una banca!_

Resopló de alivio:

—Entonces, ¿cómo me marcaste?

— _¡Que importa! ¡Ayúdame!_

—¿Dónde están?

Antes de salir en busca de los rusos, dio una última mirada al lugar, pero, como era de esperarse, no había nada.

 **[…]**

 _ **Víctor**_

El ruso se encontraba guardando sus patines en su mochila. Eso, después de quitarles algunos pedazos de hielo que se habían quedado atorados entre las cuchillas.

 _9:00 PM._

—Víctor —llamaron en la cercanía.

—Yuri —sonrió al ver al nipón—, ¿qué sucede? ¿Olvidaste algo?

—No, no. Es solo que quiero hablar contigo.

—Pues, adelante —dijo invitando al pelinegro a sentarse en una banca que se encontraba a su lado. Después, prosiguió a seguir guardando sus cosas—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Tienes idea del por qué cambiaron las fechas del campeonato?

—Te mentiría si dijese que sí —dijo colocándose la chamarra.

—Ya veo.

El sonido del casillero siendo cerrado por Víctor era el que hacia contraste con el silencio.

—Una vez leí un artículo en internet, algo raro, sobre cuando cambian de fechas en esto del patinaje —Yuri se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensante.

—¿Ah, sí? —el ruso se colgó la mochila en un hombro—. Y, ¿de qué hablaba?

—De los extraños accidentes y las muertes que le ocurrieron a los competidores y a sus cercanos durante los campeonatos. Curiosamente, solo han sucedido cuando las fechas han sido cambiadas.

—Vamos, Yuri —el peligris tomó asiento en la banca del frente—. Los accidentes siempre suceden.

—Sí. Lo sé, pero —cruzó la mirada con el ruso—, ¿no te parece extraño? ¿Qué el ascenso de accidentes incluso de muertes de los competidores aumente cuando las fechas de las competencia son movidas?

—Algo, pero yo creo que debe de ser simple coincidencia…

—Víctor —dijo en tono autoritario.

—¿S-si?

—La última vez que sucedió eso fue hace diez años, en un campeonato europeo —apuntó al pecho del ruso—. En el cual tú participaste. ¿No es así?

—Correcto.

—Dime: ¿Qué pasó en aquel entonces?

Tragó saliva:

—Y-Yuri, creo que deberíamos irnos. Yurio nos está esperando —trato de avanzar, pero el japonés lo evitó interviniendo el paso con su brazo.

Silencio.

— _Maldición_ —el ojiazul maldijo internamente.

—Diste tu palabra, ¿no es así?

Quería salir corriendo y gritar a los 4 vientos lo mucho que se odiaba en ese momento:

—Yuri… yo… no sabía lo que hacía. Era joven —comenzó a masajear sus sienes, colocando una mano sobre su frente—… jovenmente estúpido. Pensé que se trataba de una novatada.

—Hehe —el nipón rió—. Me acabas de confirmar que eso de la palabra existe, entonces, ¿el juego es real?

—Escúchame —tomó al más bajo por los hombros—: no estoy seguro que dicho juego sea real, pero ten por hecho que no sucederá nada.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo… yo… yo me encargo, ¿sí?

—Víctor —Yuri tomó la mano del peligris que portaba el anillo, después, entrelazó su dedos. El ruso respondió haciendo la misma acción—. ¿Quién más sabe de esto?

—No estoy seguro. De hecho, eres el primero con el que he hablado de esto. ¿Tú no conoces a alguien?

El de lentes negó con la cabeza:

—No. Y sinceramente, no creo que nadie más lo sepa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—He hablado con todos por videollamadas, entablando una conversación como lo hice contigo. Ninguno reacciono como tú.

—¿Soy tan obvio? —bajo la mirada, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

—No. No lo eres —sonrió levemente—. Es solo que yo te conozco muy bien.

El ruso sintió su rostro y orejas arder, así que prefirió mantener su rostro tapado.

—¡Oigan, idiotas! —Yurio llegó, bufando—. ¡¿Nos vamos, o que?! ¡Tengo hambre!

—Sí. Lo siento —dijo Yuri, apenado.

—¡Muévanse viejos! —y dicho eso, se dio media vuelta, saliendo malhumorado debido al hambre.

El par quedó nuevamente solo.

—Vamos —dijo Víctor.

—¡Espera! —Yuri lo tomó por el brazo.

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí hay alguien!

—¡¿Quién?! —inquirió catatónico.

 **[…]**

 _ **Sara**_

 _-DESCONOCIDO-, ITALIA.  
5:14 AM._

La italiana se encontraba admirando la ciudad desde su balcón, con las manos sobre la barda. Las luces de los edificios era algo hipnótico para sus ojos, pero no para su mente.

— _¿Por qué?_ —pensó, mordiendo su labio inferior.

A lo lejos se escuchó la alarma de las 5:15 AM. de su celular.

— _¿Por qué ahora?_ —bajo la mirada, apretando los puños.

El frío no era lo que erizaba su piel; era el miedo.

—¡¿Por qué ahora?! —gritó entre dientes para no ser escuchada, mientras lanzaba golpes al aire, pero, segundos después, se detuvo a seco—. Mickey… por favor —susurró, sentándose en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas—, escúchame.

 **[…]**

 _ **Yurio**_

 _11:43 PM._

—¡Cama~! —dijo sonriente, dejándose caer de cara al colchón, para después hacerse bolita y abrazar una almohada—. Si fueses una persona, me casaría contigo~.

La noche ya había caído. Pocas eran las personas que permanecían en la calle, pues el frío era algo que todos querían evitar.

Alguien tocó la puerta.

—Adelante.

—Hola, Yurio —saludó el japonés, entrando a la habitación.

—Hola, cerdo.

—¿Podrías dejar de llamarme cer…

—No.

Yuri suspiró:

—Bueno, como sea —tomó haciendo en la cama de a lado—. La trajiste, ¿cierto?

—¿Qué cosa? —dijo desconcertado, sentándose estilo indio.

—¿Eh? ¿No tomaste la caja? —ladeó la cabeza, preocupado.

—¿Qué caja?

—¡L-la que te pedí que trajeras cuando Víctor estuviese distraído!

El rubio se encogió entre hombros.

—¡Ay, no, Yurio! ¡Ese era el regal…

—Nah, te creas. Le pedí a Mari que la guardara en su armario. Después de todo, nadie nunca entra a su habitación —volvió a recostarse.

—Yurio, por favor —se puso una mano sobre el pecho, mientras una gotita resbalaba por sien—. No hagas eso.

—Yo sabré.

Yuri sonrió:

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió curioso.

—Me has apoyado mucho estos últimos meses en mi relación con Víctor. Y, bueno, es muy raro que tu hagas ese tipo de cosas —desvió la mirada—. Me haces sentir… ¿especial? Realmente no sé cómo agradecerte.

—Fácil —alzó su mano, con el dedo índice levantado—: Uno: deja de ser tan sentimental. La gente no te tomara en serio si te la pasas lloriqueando por cualquier cosa —levantó el dedo medio, haciéndole compañía al índice—. Dos: deja de ser una amable y tímida niñita. Las personas abusaran de ti y te tragaran si se les da la oportunidad. Y por último —puso en pie el dedo anular—: nunca dejes de creer en ti mismo solo porque un bastardo de mierda te diga que no vales nada.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, pero el pelinegro lo rompió:

—N-no entiendo —rascó su nuca con confusión—. ¿Esa es la forma en la que te tengo que agradecer?

—Sí.

—Pero, ¿eso en que te beneficiaria?

—Eso que importa. Solo hazlo.

—B-bien —miró hacia la ventana, sonriendo al ver la nieve caer—. Yurio.

—¡¿Qué quieres?!

—Lo que me acabas de decir son consejos; no favores.

—¿Y?

—Los amigos se dan consejos.

—¡No! ¡Aguanta! —se sentó bruscamente en la orilla de la cama—. ¡Tú —le apuntó— no eres mi amigo!

—¿Entonces? —arqueó una ceja.

—Pues —desvió la mirada—, no eres mi amigo. Yo no te considero como tal.

El japonés le miró con extrañeza.

Yurio rodó los ojos:

—¡Agh! Es difícil, ¿sabes? Yo te considero… otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Aparte de cerdo, pues —se quedó pensante—, quizá… como alguien… muy cercano… a mí.

—¿De qué forma?

—¡¿Podrías callarte?! ¡Haces muchas preguntas!

—¿Las hago?

—¡Sí!

—¿En serio?

Claramente, lo hacía para molestar.

—¡Hijo de… —estaba a punto de estrellarle una almohada en la cara, pero alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Pelea de almohadas? —preguntó el abuelo del menor.

—¡Debería ser a putazos! —propuso Yurio, encajando una mirada furiosa al de lentes.

—Bueno —dijo el japonés—, les dejare dormir —se encaminó a la puerta—. Buenas noches~ —salió de la habitación.

—Buenas noches, Yuri —dijo el más viejo—. ¿Por qué quieres matar a Yuri? —preguntó como si de algo normal se tratase.

—Yo no lo quiero matar; solo dejarlo herido de muerte o en coma. No sería capaz de asesinar a alguien —respondió el menor, abrazando su almohada.

—Oh, hijo —negó ligeramente con la cabeza—. Eso dicen todos al principio.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Pues —comenzó a buscar en sus bolsillos—… ¿podrías esperarme? Olvide mi celular en la mesa.

—Sí, claro.

—Ahora vengo.

Cuando el abuelo salió, Yurio recordó el día en que le regalo un Smartphone. Al principio fue difícil explicarle, pero, pasando los días, ya todo era pan comido para ambos. Los tutoriales de YouTube fueron de mucha ayuda. Brindaron frutos.

El celular del rubio sonó, así que con flojera se estiró a tomarlo, ya que se encontraba en la mesita de noche.

—¿Un Whatsapp?

El contacto se mostraba como número desconocido:

 _"?: Hey."_

Con extrañeza el ruso comenzó a escribir:

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"?: ¿Eso importa?"_

 _"Sí. :v"_

 _"?: ¿Podemos hablar?"_

 _"No. Dime quien eres."_

 _"?: Alguien más del millón."_

—Mierda. ¡Otra vez mis fans descubrieron mi número! —estaba a punto de bloquear el contacto, pero los mensajes que recibió le llamaron la atención:

 _"?: No soy alguna de tus fans."_

 _"?: Soy alguien que se toma en serio los deportes."_

 _"?: Demasiado, diría yo."_

 _"¿Quién eres?"_

 _"?: Alguien que te odia. ¿Captas?"_

 _"Eres un troll. Te bloqueare."_

 _"?: No lo harás."_

 _"No te pregunte."_

 _"?: Me hiciste perder."_

 _"?: Tienes que pagar por ello."_

 _"Suficiente."_

 _"?: Haha… Vamos, Yuri Plisetsky, ¿cierto? El hada de Rusia."_

 _"?: Te he estado observando…"_

 _"?: … muy de cerca."_

 _"Ya me aburriste."_

Cuando dirigía su dedo completamente seguro al botón de bloqueo, el desconocido le mando una imagen.

—¡¿Qué mier…

El ruso había quedado petrificado, pues la imagen se trataba de una foto que había sido tomado ese día; la misma ropa y la misma mochila, y el saliendo de la casa del japonés, con dirección a Víctor, quien daba la espalda.

Una segunda fotografía llegó. En esta se apreciaba al menor gritoneando a Víctor y Yuri en los vestidores del Castillo de Hielo de Hasetsu (suceso ocurrido cuando la pareja no salía y el rubio se moría de hambre). En sí era extraña, pues parecía haberse tomado desde un escondite, ya que los bordes de la imagen se encontraban borrosos.

Un video fue enviado. Este mostraba al trío de patinadores dando vueltas por la pista. Habían sido grabados desde las alturas.

 _"?: ¿Ahora me crees?"_

 _"¡¿Qué mierda quieres?!"_

 _"?: Guarda este número como "Mr. Cat"."_

 _"?: Mañana me contactare contigo."_

 _"¡Voy a levantar una denuncia por acoso!"_

 _"?: No~."_

 _"Y si lo hago, ¿qué?"_

Escuchó unas pisadas a lo lejos.

Con rapidez, tomó las cobijas y se envolvió en estas.

—Ya llegue —dijo el anciano al entrar a la habitación.

Vio como el rubio ya se encontraba durmiendo como un dulce angelito.

—Este niño —se dio un golpe en la frente—. Maldición. Olvidé apagar las luces —y dicho eso, salió nuevamente.

Cuando Yurio verificó, entreabriendo un ojo, que su abuelo ya había no se encontraba en el cuarto, tomó su celular inmediatamente.

Ante las palabras de: _"Y si lo hago, ¿qué?"_ , el desconocido contestó:

 _"?: Si realmente aprecias tu vida, deberías evitar retarme y hacer todo lo que yo te diga."_

Pasaron unos segundos cuando llegó otro mensaje:

 _"?: Eso, si no quieres **morir**. :)"_

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews Guest/Independientes._**

 **Yukipab:** Pues aquí tienes lo que pasó antes. *se va corriendo alv*. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! n.n

…

 **Nota de autora:**

Pinshis comas. Son las culpables de mi estrés al escribir.

Sí. Tengo un problema con romper cosas. En especial cristales. :v  
Llevo 48 horas sin dormir porque simplemente no puedo parar de escribir… aiudenme, plox. Pero ustedes se preguntara: ¡Pinshi Valkywey, ¿entonces por qué no actualizas rápido?!; he aquí la respuesta: me encanta jugar con la mente de los lectores. Esta historia tendrá una trama muy, muy profunda. Así que atentos a los juegos mentales. Espero no hacerlos bolas *mira a todos lados y explota*. Somos el fandom de Teorías Locas on Ice, asi que espero ver sus investigaciones estilo FBI. 7v7 En serio, amo este fandom.

No olvides dejar tu sensual review aquí abajito.

Nos estaremos leyendo muy pronto. _  
Ciao~!_ :3


	3. (2) Scopaesthesia: La indago

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Ruleta de Hielo**

Capítulo #2  
~ Scopaesthesia: La indago ~

 _Segundo capítulo, amigos míos~. Otra vez me dio un ataque de inspiración hasta caer dormida. :v Eso es bueno, porque así podrán gozar de esta historia. (? Jejetl.  
Muchísimas gracias a: __**Blacklara**_ _,_ _ **eclipse total**_ _,_ _ **yukipab**_ _y al Guest_ _por dejar su review.  
También agradezco a aquellas hermosas personitas que dejaron su favorito y follow *les persigue hasta abrazarles*. ¡MUA!_

 _¡Por cierto!, he de recomendar algunas canciones para que su lectura sea más satisfactoria. (? Aparecerán entre comillas, como si fuesen parte de la historia. Es opcional, pero yo lo recomiendo para que entren en ambiente._

 _¡Ayayai~! ;D_

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por** **contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

* * *

 _ **Yurio**_

El rubio miraba fijamente el techo, como si algo impresionante estuviese ahí.

En las afueras, el sonido de los grillos cantar opacaban el eco del silencio. Los copos de nieve poco a poco pintaban las calles de blanco, que eran iluminadas de un color ámbar debido el alumbrado público.

— _¿Qué debería hacer?_ —pensó—. _No quiero causar problemas_ —volteó a ver a su abuelo, quien dormía profundamente— _. Tampoco quiero preocupar a nadie._

Tomó asiento, recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, sin descobijarse.

— _Mierda_ —frotó sus ojos con las palmas de sus manos—. _Muero de sueño_ —se estiró para alcanzar su celular en la mesita de noche _._

 _24 DE DICIEMBRE  
4:27 AM.  
_Según su celular.

Suspiró, dejando su móvil frente a él.

— _¿Le diré a alguien?_ —se preguntó viendo fijamente su Smartphone—. _Pero, ¿a quién?_ —llevó una mano a su barbilla—. _No quiero involucrar a mis cercanos._

Decidió ponerse de pie y escabullirse de la habitación, sin despertar a su abuelo.

Lo primero que vio al salir al pasillo fue el camino para llegar a la habitación de Yuri. Curiosamente, la puerta de dicho lugar estaba abierta a tope.

—¿Qué les cuesta cerrar la puerta? —inquirió fastidiado—. Siempre es lo mismo —dijo comenzando a caminar a la habitación del nipón.

Cuanto más se acercaba más lento caminaba, disminuyendo el sonidos de sus pasos. Al llegar a su destino y ver dentro, alzó ambas cejas, impresionado:

Víctor y Yuri dormían profundamente, abrazados el uno al otro. Aunque la cama ahora era una matrimonial, ellos preferían permanecer cerca, ignorando el espacio restante.

—Que ridículos —susurró, cerrando la puerta lentamente, sin despegar la vista de la escena.

Soltó el pomo, resoplando:

—¿Por qué no pude apartar la mirada? —dijo confundido, después, miró al suelo. Ahí se quedó un rato, sin hacer nada, algo afligido—. Idiotas —chasqueó la lengua, yéndose del lugar.

 **[…]**

Metió una pierna, luego la otra, después todo el cuerpo. Instantáneamente sintió el cambio de temperatura; de frio a caliente.

—Las aguas termales son tan relajantes cuando no hay nadie —dijo sumergiéndose hasta la boca—. Genial —se escuchó distorsionado por el choque del agua en sus labios al hablar.

Los copos caían a la alberca termal, pero se derretían tan solo tocar el calor del agua.

Con cuidado, se colocó los audífonos (los cuales eran de una forma muy peculiar), y subió el volumen a la música.

 _"Claro de Luna – Beethoven"_ , indicaba la pantalla de su celular.

— _¿Debo de hacer algo al respecto?_ —pensó, observando la muerte de la nieve al caer al agua caliente—. _Siquiera, ¿la amenaza es real?_ —cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la melodía—. _Y, ¿si es solo un fan acosador que trata de manipularme para conocerme?; ya me ha pasado, pero_ —su cabeza comenzó a llenarse de hielo— _, ¿amenazarme de muerte?_ —recordó los mensajes, sobresaliendo el que tenía la palabra "morir" acompañada de una carita feliz.

Se sumergió por completo, quedando bajo el agua.

La luz de la luna se hizo apenas presente de entre las nubes.

El cabello del ruso se mecía por el movimiento del agua, mientras su cuerpo brillaba entre líneas por el efecto que causaban las pequeñas olas de la alberca al chocar con la iluminación del gran satélite blanco.

— _¿Me estarán jugando una mala broma?_ —abrió los ojos con dificultad—. _¿Me estarán acosando?_ —dejo salir mínimo de aire por su boca—. _¿Me estarán realmente amenazando?_ —continuó aguantando la respiración—. _O, ¿simplemente estaré exagerando?_

Podía notar la luna desde bajo el agua, borrosa, pero se distinguía claramente que se trataba de ella.

— _¿Qué debería hacer?_ —volvió a la misma cuestión.

Una mano se introdujo al agua, queriendo alcanzarlo.

Sorprendido, se arrancó los audífonos, nadó hasta llegar al medio de la alberca, y, al sacar la cabeza para poder tomar una bocanada de aire, se desconcertó:

—¡¿Makkachin?! —dijo alterado por el susto.

El perro ladró, sacando su patita del agua, ya que había querido alcanzar la cabeza del ruso.

—Menos mal —suspiró aliviado—. Fue mi imaginación.

 **[…]**

 _ **Yuri**_

 _7:48 AM._

—¿Podrías traer el sartén del arroz? —dijo a Víctor, quien sacaba algunos platos de la alacena—. Llevaré esto —dio a conocer tomando una olla con comida dentro.

—¿Solo llevo eso? —preguntó el ruso.

—Si, por el momento —asintió—. Por favor.

—Ok~.

Entrando al área de la mesa se topó con Yurio sentado en una silla, con el celular en manos.

—Queríamos sorprenderlos con el desayuno —dijo poniendo la olla sobre la mesa—, pero te nos adelantaste.

—Aja… —el ruso resopló.

—¿A qué hora te levantaste? —apoyó sus brazos en el respaldar de una silla, cruzándolos.

—Muy temprano —dejó el móvil sobre la mesa—… no estoy seguro —se puso de pie—. Iré a ver si los piroshkis están listos.

—Eh… sí —dijo siguiéndolo con la mirada al ponerse en marcha.

—Oye, Yuri —Víctor llegó—, ¿traigo los platos de una vez?

—Quítate, anciano —el menor lo hizo a un lado para abrirse el paso.

—Pásale —dijo el peligris con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó al nipón.

—¡N-nada! —se encogió entre hombros—. Él es así. Ya deberías saberlo.

—Maldición —Víctor tomó asiento—. Tan temprano, y, ¿ya se enojó? —suspiró, cruzando los brazos.

—Es un adolescente sobreviviendo a los cambios hormonales. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Meh…

Ambos guardaron silencio un momento, pero…

—Yuri.

—Víctor.

Hablaron al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Eh?

—¿Eh?

—Tu primero.

—Tu primero.

—No, tú.

—No, tú.

—¡Ah!

—¡Ah!

—¡¿Piedra, papel o tijera?!

—¡¿Piedra, papel o tijera?!

— _¡Da!_ (¡Sí! en ruso)

— _¡Hai!_ (¡Sí! en japonés)

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Ambos pusieron papel.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

Ambos pusieron tijera.

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

—¡Piedra, papel o tijera!

—¡Manotazo! —dijo Yurio, azotando las manos de ambos con dicho golpe.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!

Dijeron adoloridos.

—Porque sí —se dio media vuelta—. Yuri habla primero.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió el nipón, confundido.

—Porque yo lo digo.

—¿Ah?

—¿Ah?

—Iré a ver si mi abuelo ya despertó —dijo el rubio, saliendo del lugar.

—Y, ¿eso? —dijo Yuri.

— _I don't know_ (No lo sé).

El pelinegro suspiró.

—Y, ¿bien? —dijo el ruso—. ¿Qué era lo que tenías que decirme?

—Oh, cierto.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… eh. Es sobre… el juego —desvió la mirada.

—Ya veo —resopló—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Antes de ir a dormir, investigue nuevamente sobre ello.

—¿Y?

—Pues, la información ha sido eliminada. La única página que habló al respecto, desapareció.

—¿Estás seguro? —inquirió confundido.

—Sí.

Silencio.

Cruzaron las miradas.

—Víctor.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Cuando das tu palabra, ¿cuál es tu… "misión"?

—Si te soy sincero… no lo sé. ¿Intentar ganar? Creo.

—Y, ¿cómo la das? ¿Cómo te llegas a involucrar a eso? ¿Qué te preguntan? ¿Cómo olvidaste semejante barbarie?

—Yuri, ¿quieres que explote? —dijo golpeando su cara contra la mesa.

—Explotaras si no lo sacas —tocó el partido del cabello del peligris—. No es sano mantener ese tipo de información oculta. Te daña, y puede dañar a los demás.

—…

—Vamos.

—Ok —suspiró.

—Te escucho.

—¿Sabes? Has cambiado mucho. Ahora eres más directo con lo que quieres; eres —Víctor levantó la mirada, sonriente— determinante —dijo orgulloso—. Me gusta~.

—E-eso te lo debo a ti —titubeó, sonrojándose—. No cambies el tema.

El ruso cruzó las manos sobre su barbilla, cerrando los ojos. Segundos después, dijo:

—Bueno —chasqueó la lengua, dejando una pequeña pausa—. Me encontraba en los vestidores, preparándome para salir…

Algo comenzó a vibrar.

 _~We come together right now, together right now, together right now.~_

Ambos voltearon a ver a la mesa.

—Alguien está llamando a Yurio —dijo Víctor, tomando el celular del mencionado.

 _Llamada entrante: «Mr. Cat»_ , indicaba la pantalla del Smartphone del rubio.

—¿Mr. Cat? —preguntó el nipón.

El tiempo para contestar se terminó.

 _1 llamada perdida._

—Cuando Yurio regrese le avisamos —dijo el ruso, dejando el móvil donde estaba.

—Sí.

Nuevamente, el celular comenzó a vibrar, seguido del tono.

 _~We come together right now, together right now, together right now.~_

 _Llamada entrante: «Mr. Cat»._

—¿Crees que sea una emergencia? —dijo Yuri, mirando el celular.

—Pero, ¿de quién?

 _2 llamadas perdidas._

—¿Cómo que de "quién"? —inquirió el pelinegro.

—Pues, Yurio no es de muchos amiguitos.

—¡HAHAHA! —rió a pulmón, y después tosió, enderezándose—. Perdón —acomodó su garganta, avergonzado.

—¿Qué? —se confundió.

—"Amiguitos".

—¿Te da risa la palabra amiguitos?

—No. Pero la forma en que lo dices es graciosa.

—No es cierto.

—Lo dices para burlarte de Yurio.

—Eso es menti…

—Víctor.

—Bueno, sí.

El teléfono tembló por tercera vez.

 _~We come together right now, together right now, together right now.~_

 _Llamada entrante: «Mr. Cat»._

—Allí dice que es Mr. Cat —dijo Yuri.

—Nah, ¿a poco? —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Pues ahí está tú "¿quién llama?".

—A lo que me refiero es que ¿quién es Mr. Cat? —se cruzó de brazos, sacando los labios (tipo puchero)—. ¿Un amigo nuevo?

—Un gato —dijo el nipón, sonriendo, apuntando a Víctor con los dedos de ambas manos en forma de arma.

— _¡Ba dum tss!_ —el peligris simuló tocar una batería.

 _3 llamadas perdidas._

—Si vuelve a llamar, le llevare el teléfono a Yurio —dijo Víctor.

La vibración se hizo presente.

 _~We come together right now, together right now, together right now.~_

—Ahora vuelvo —el ruso se puso de pie, tomando el celular.

Yuri asintió.

— _¡Yurio~!_ —comenzó a gritar, alejándose poco a poco.

El pelinegro, al quedarse solo, golpeó ligeramente la mesa con su puño, resoplando.

— _Casi_ —hizo una mueca, disgustado— _. Maldición_ —miró al techo.

Cerró los ojos.

El sonido del silencio era su único compañero. Podía presenciar cómo su cuerpo se relajaba al sentir un ambiente seguro a su alrededor; en su hogar, acompañado de la gente por los cuales daría la vida, y ellos la darían por él. En ese momento, el único peligro que había era que el desayuno se enfriase.

No había nada porque temer. Estaba ahí. Vivo. Completo; física y psicológicamente. Respirando. Libre de todo pecado. La necesidad de romper con su buen juicio, es inexistente. No hay algo que lo empuje a hacer algo inhumano, o la existencia de algún motivo que lo haga convertirse en lo peor para defender aquello que ama.

No hay algo. No hay nada. Nadie quien lo lastimase… ¿O sí?

 _~Flashback…~_

Con el reflejo del móvil comenzó a buscar alguna señal a sus espaldas. Primero barrio de izquierda a derecha, y después de abajo hacia arriba; ahí fue cuando vio algo asomarse desde las gradas.

Se sobresaltó, pues le entró una llamada repentina. Era de Yurio.

 _~… Fin del flashback~_

Se abrazó, encajando los dedos en sus brazos. La piel de gallina se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo.

— _Ese fenómeno…_ —pensó.

Tic tac.  
Poco a poco, el reloj llegaba a su meta, a aquel número par.

 _~Flashback…~_

Rápidamente se giró para comprobar si alguien le observaba, pero no había nada más que asientos vacíos.

[…]

Antes de salir en busca de los rusos, dio una última mirada al lugar, pero, como era de esperarse, no había nada.

 _~… Fin del flashback~_

—… es real —dijo abriendo los ojos, exaltado—. Y hoy lo voy a confirmar.

La manecilla marcó las 8 en punto, proclamándolo con campanadas.

 **[…]**

 _ **Víctor**_

—¡Yurio! —llamó al verlo salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres, viejo? —inquirió el menor, malhumorado.

 _8:00 AM._

A lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de unas campanadas.

—¿Por qué estás enojado tan temprano?

—No dormí nada, y yo sabré, ¿no? —rodó los ojos—. ¿Ese es mi celular? —dijo al verlo en la mano del mayor.

—Oh, cierto —le entregó el aparato—. Un tal "Mr. Cat" te ha estado llamando.

 _4 llamadas perdidas.  
«Mr. Cat»_

El rostro de Yurio se puso pálido, lo que llamó la atención del más alto:

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo preocupado.

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Yurio?

—Con permiso —el rubio se alejó con pasos apresurados.

Víctor lo siguió con la mirada, ladeando la cabeza, confundido.

— _¿Qué planeas, Yurio?_ —pensó, desconfiado.

Un mal sabor de boca ante la palabra "plan" lo llevó a recuerdos que desearía simplemente olvidar.

Miró hacia la ventana.

— _¿Qué es lo que planean?_ —apretó sus puños.

Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. Sentía como en cualquier momento su corazón saldría disparado de su pecho.

— _¡No, no, no, no, no!_ —se cubrió el rostro, temblando—. _¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡No!_ —mordió sus labios—. _¡No puedo dejar que algo les pase!_

Comenzó a inhalar y exhalar varias veces, relajando su cuerpo y alma.

—Tranquilo —se decía—… tranquilo —se quitó el cabello de la cara al pasar sus manos por su cabeza—. Entrar en pánico no arreglara nada —suspiró.

Se recargó en la pared, sacando su celular del bolsillo, el cual desbloqueo insertando un patrón en forma de casita.

Entró a su agenda, iniciando la búsqueda de algún contacto.

—No me queda de otra… —susurró.

Cuando sus ojos captaron su objetivo (un contacto), la sangre se le bajo hasta los pies.

—… tengo que preguntar personalmente —dijo dando inicio a una llamada.

 **[…]**

 _ **Yuri**_

 _8:03 AM._

El ruso se encontraba encerrado en los baños de las aguas termales, completamente solo.

—¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! —se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes—. ¡¿Por qué deje el celular en la mesa?! —observaba el aparato con rabia.

 _Llamada entrante: «Mr. Cat»._

Contestó al nanosegundo:

—¡¿Si?!—dijo preocupado.

— _4 llamadas perdías_ —la voz estaba distorsionada; no se distinguía si era hombre o mujer—. _¡Me tenías con el Jesús en la boca!_

—Yo n-no…

— _No me importa. ¡Me tenías preocupada! ¡Casi llorando!_ —claramente, lo hacía en tono de burla, imitando a una madre—. _Muchacho grosero~. Llegando vas a ver… ¿Ya desayunaste?_

—¿E-eres Mr. Cat? ¿Él/la de los mensajes? —preguntó nervioso.

— _¿Mr. Cat?_ —fingió demencia—. _Pero odio a los gatos, ¿por qué te daría ese asqueroso nombre?_

—Entonces, ¿quién…

— _¡Si lo soy, nya~!_ —interrumpió—. _¿Por qué llamaría Mr. Dog del celular de Mr. Cat? No seas idiota, idiota._

—Eh…

— _¡Es un chiste!_ —comenzó a reír a carcajadas, pero paró a seco—. _Que mal chiste._

Yurio no dijo nada.

— _¿Sigues ahí?_

—S-sí.

— _¡Sugoi~! (¡Genial~!). Entonces, busca cerca del hielo aquello que mantiene un aire estable. Guíate por su vestir. Su encantadora falda café te conquistará, y sus bellas pecas rojas te dominaran. En sus entrañas encontraras la respuesta al enigma sobre su frente. Pero ten cuidado, que su gloriosa presentación no es más que un cebo para estúpidos._

—¿Ah? —parpadeó varias veces.

— _El día de ayer cometieron un error; su imprudencia me ha dado la ventaja del juego._

—¡¿Qué juego?! —preguntó desesperado.

— _¡Uno en que las putas reglas ya no existen! ¡Ah~!_ —y dicho eso, colgó.

—¿Yuri? —alguien entró al baño, buscándolo.

Inmediatamente, se enderezó, haciendo una sonrisa falsamente estoica, típica suya.

—Aquí estoy.

—Hijo, ¿no irás a desayunar? Todos te están esperando —dijo su abuelo, quien llegó parándose frente a él.

—Sí. Estaba a punto de ir.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscar mis audífonos, pero creo que lo haré más tarde —mintió, empujando a su abuelo a la salida—. Vámonos, se puede enfriar.

— _Ok?_

— _Ahora que lo pienso_ —Yurio suspiró, rendido— _, si deje mis audífonos dentro del agua._

 **[…]**

 _9:00 AM._

Tocaron la puerta.

—¡Ya voy! —dijo Mari, caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Al abrir, se topó con el rubio de mecha roja sobre la frente, sonriente y entusiasmado.

 _ **Minami**_

—¡Hola! —el nipón saludó agitando la mano.

—Oh, hola, Minami —dijo la chica, recargándose en el marco de la puerta—. ¿Buscas a Yuri?

—¡Sí! —tomó una caja que había puesto en el suelo—. Vengo a entregarle esto.

Mari recibió la caja.

—Son los arreglos para la fiesta —el de ojos cafés asintió, exaltándose.

—Ya veo —la treintañera ladeó la cabeza—. ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?

—¡Porque tuve el honor de ser invitado por Yuri, el cual tuvo la suficiente confianza para pedirme un favor! —dio una vuelta como bailarina, sumergido en emociones que lo hacían llorar mientras sonreía—. Soy tan afortunado~.

— _O-ok?_

—¡Por cierto! ¿Dónde está Yuri? —se limpió la lágrimas.

—Acaba de salir a… no sé dónde.

—¿Con quién?

—Solo —dijo sacando un cigarrillo, prendiéndolo en sus labios—. Dijo que tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas —expulsó el humo.

—Eso es bueno —arqueó sus cejas, expresivo—. Podré hablar con él sin problema. ¿Crees que lo alcance?

—Creo —golpeó la colilla del cigarro para que la ceniza cayera.

—¿Hacia dónde fue?

—En dirección al centro. Creo.

—¡Gracias! —dio una reverencia—. ¡Nos vemos en la noche! —se dio media vuelta, corriendo—. ¡No puedo creer que todos se reunirán~! —dijo emocionado, saliendo del lugar.

—¿Todos? —la chica se confundió—. ¡Todos! —recordó, estupefacta—. ¡Tengo que arreglarme! —lanzó el cigarrillo, entrando a la casa.

 **[…]**

—¡Fiesta en casa de Yuri! —el rubio brincaba de alegría, sin detener su paso.

Un golpe de aire frío lo obligó a ponerse el gorrito de su sudadera.

—Rayos —dijo chocando sus dientes por la temblorina—. Debí ponerme algo más caliente.

Las láminas de las casas comenzaron a bailar junto a los cables de los postes, sacando chispas.

—Dios mío —miró a su alrededor, sorprendido.

El aire se volvió agresivo.

Algo rechinó a su derecha. Abrió sus ojos como platos al ver como un trozo de metal se aproximaba hacia él.

El metal se rompió en dos; uno de los pedazos iba sin destino alguno.

Ágilmente, el nipón, dio una pirueta hacia atrás, cayendo de cuclillas cubriéndose la cabeza. De no ser por eso, uno de los pedazos de metal le hubiese golpeado la cabeza, mientras que el otro, muy probablemente, se le hubiese encajado en alguna parte del tronco del cuerpo.

— _¡Carajo!_ —pensó, arrodillándose—. _P-puede… haber_ —miró hacia la dirección donde uno de los metales terminó encajado en una pared, la cual parecía pertenecer a una casa vacía—… _muerto._

Tembloroso, se enderezó poniéndose de pie, soltando humo por la boca debido al frío.

Dio pequeños pasos, como los de un ratón:

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo comenzando a temblar—. ¿Es un…

Llegó hasta la pared con el pedazo de metal. Había atravesado un papel extraño.

—… cartel? —visualizó lo antes mencionado, pero…

La sensación de quedarse sin aliento, mientras la sangre lentamente baja hasta los pies, tomó posesión del cuerpo de Minami; el miedo de estar solo en ese momento, simplemente, le causaba un horrible escalofrío.

 _Aguas termales sobre hielo_ , decía el cartel.

El rubio tomó fuertemente el metal con una mano, y, de un tirón, logró sacarlo de la pared. No pasaron ni unos segundos cuando lo dejo caer, manchado de un líquido carmesí.

—¡Agh! —hizo presión sobre su mano—. D-duele —miró su palma; accidentalmente se había cortado—. Nada… grave.

Una gota de sangre cayó al suelo, golpeando la nieve acumulada.

Observó cuidadosamente el cartel, arrancándole de la pared. Parecía muy viejo. Había otros tipos de papeles pegados haciendole compañia, pero no manifestaban ser algo importante.

—El rostro del Yuri ruso —frunció el ceño—… está completamente destrozado.

Efectivamente. El pedazo de metal se encargó de hacer puré el cartel justamente el rostro del euroasiático. Trato de limpiar la nieve de la cara de su ídolo japonés, pero solo logró embarrarla de sangre. No se había percatado de que la parte dorsal de su mano se había manchado, de ahí que lo ensuciase.

Soltó el papel, dejándolo caer hasta el frío suelo.

El color de sus ojos se apagó, al igual que el grito del viento.

No hizo más que mirar a la nada durante un tiempo, pero, como todo humano, reaccionó:

—¿Qué es esta sensación?

 **[…]**

 _ **Yuri**_

 _9:28 AM._

El nipón caminaba en la estación del metro, llevando consigo un tapabocas para no ser reconocido. Después de todo, el revuelo que obtuvo al convertirse en la pareja del mejor patinador, y después convertirse en el "casi" mejor patinador, no era de mucha ayuda. Los paparazzi atacaban sin previo aviso.

—Debo probar con ello —dijo mirando a su alrededor.

El lugar no estaba vacío. Se podían ver a grupos de personas esperando el tren, no tantas, pero sí las suficientes para el experimento.

— _Bien… paso uno_ —comenzó a caminar frente a un grupo de personas— _: ¡ya!_ —estiró su tapabocas y lo soltó rápidamente, dejando ver su cara solo unos segundos.

Siguió caminando.

— _Paso dos_ —acomodó su garganta ligeramente. En ese momento, sintió peso en su espalda— _: ¡ahora o nunca!_ —se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

La presencial del déjà vu se hizo presente.

Dio media vuelta a seco… nadie. Nadie le miraba, pero podía sentir el peso y el ardor en su nuca; alguien o algo le observaba. Estaba seguro.

El metro tocó el silbato a lo lejos, indicando su aproximación a la estación.

— _¿Ella?_ —pensó, observando a una colegiala formándose para entrar al metro—. No… no es ella —lo dijo, pues la chica estaba mirando su celular _._

Miró hacia el lado contrario de las vías:

— _¿Él?_ —un anciano bostezando—. _Tampoco… agh…_ —sintió su cuerpo estremecerse.

Un infante que observaba al viejecillo comenzó a bostezar, después de que este último terminase de hacerlo.

Chu, chu.  
El silbato se escuchó más cerca.

— _¡Eso!_ —Yuri se acercó a la orilla para poder ver la escena más de cerca, cruzando la línea de precaución—. _¡El bostezo es contagioso!_ —se quitó el tapabocas—. _Si finjo un bostezo podre saber quién está observándome._

Alguien, desde lo lejos, comenzó a correr hacia el nipón.

— _Solo tengo que bostezar._

El metro llegaba a su destino, haciendo vibrar las vías.

Quien corría hacia Yuri, estiró sus manos hacia el frente, listo para empujarlo.

 _Manténgase detrás de la línea,_ era lo que indicaba un letrero pegado al suelo.

El largo transporte metálico llegó a la estación.

—¿Qué? —el de lentes se confundió al perder el equilibrio, dejando de sentir el piso.

Chu, chu.  
El tren llegó.

La gente comenzó a gritar.

Todo se puso negro.

 **[…]**

—¿Hmn? —el kazajo dejó de caminar, volteando hacia atrás repentinamente.

Las personas iban de un lado para el otro, arrastrado sus maletas.

 _AEROPUERTO_ _INTERNACIONAL DE NARITA  
TOKYO-NARITA, JAPÓN._

 _ **Otabek**_

 _9:30 AM._

— _Creí que alguien me llamaba_ —pensó, acariciando su nuca.

Un avión despejó, llamando la atención de la gente que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana.

Otabek tomó asiento, dejando su maleta en el suelo.

—Muero de sueño —dijo cruzándose de brazos, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás—. Descansare los ojos —sus párpados se cerraron, pero…

Su celular sonó.

—Está bien. No descansaré los ojos —dijo sacando su Smartphone del bolsillo del pantalón—. _¿Mensaje de Yuri_ –ruso– _?_

 _Mensaje entrante: «Yura :3»_ , indicaba la pantalla.

Sin problema, lo abrió:

" _Ah~. Hola, Otabek.  
Y, ¿ya llegaste?  
Un viaje largo, ¿no?  
Deberíamos salir a dar la vuelta.  
A lo mejor, digo. Cuando llegues hablamos."_

—Que extraño —ladeó la cabeza—. Yuri no suele enviar mensajes de texto. Siempre utiliza Whatsapp o cualquier otra red social —volvió a leer el mensaje—. El texto también es extraño.

Se sorprendió, abriendo sus ojos de par en par. Por un momento dudo lo que había leído, pero la intención era más clara que el agua.

Rápidamente, se puso de pie, tomando su maleta en el acto.

Una cámara de seguridad enfocó el rostro del kazajo, mientras este se llevaba el celular a la oreja.

—Contesta —dijo ansioso, caminando apresuradamente—. Vamos, vamos —la llamada entró—. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

— _¿Hola?_

—¡Yura! —sonrió.

— _Por el momento no puedo contestar. Así que deja tu mensaje después del tono. A menos que seas Víctor o la cerda_ —beep _._

—Maldición —reinició la llamada—. ¿Por qué no contes…

El aire se puso pesado. De un momento a otro, sintió como su respiración se hacía más lenta y más difícil de ejecutar, obligándole parar con su camino. Sus manos comenzaron a hormiguearle, mientras se congelaban dedo por dedo. La sensación de lanzarse de una montaña rusa tomó territorio en su estómago y parte de sus piernas. Y, como cereza en el pastel, sus ojos simplemente se cerraron, dejándolo en la obscuridad absoluta.

Cayó inconsciente en el suelo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó un piloto que se encontraba en un mostrador cercano firmando unos papeles—. ¡Señor, ¿está bien?! —corrió hacia el kazajo, dejándose caer de rodillas a su lado.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —una azafata se acercó.

—¡Llama a los enfermeros!

—E-en seguida.

Nadie se percató de que el celular del pelinegro había terminado debajo de los asientos:

— _Por el momento no puedo contestar. Así que deja tu mensaje después del tono. A menos que seas Víctor o la cerda_ —beep _._

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 ** _Reviews Guest/Independientes._**

 **Guest:** Lo siento. Tenía que hacerlo para ponerle más tensión al asunto. (? Son Víctor y Yuri, ¿qué esperabas? xD Les vale si los están viendo. Hehe. Pues que te digo… ¡será algo genialmente épico tenerte aquí presenten en cada actualización! ¡Muchísimas gracias por ello! Agradezco de todo corazón que te hayas tomando el tiempo de leer esta historia. n.n

 **Yukipab:** Es un honor tenerte aquí de nuevo. Es bueno saber que tengas curiosidad por la trama. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer~! :)

…

 **Nota de autora:**

Les quería preguntar algo: ¿quieren que escriba Víctor con "k" y Yuri con doble "u"? Digo: así son los nombres originales, pero en los subtítulos los ponen como se escribe en el idioma español. No se~. Díganme ustedes. x3 Por cierto, la canción del tono de llamada de Yurio pronto la recomendare. Aguanten.

Cuando estaba escribiendo, ame la parte en la que Víctor y Yuri no le llevan el celular a Yurio por andar cotorreando. Se pasan. Eso les costara caro, pero más la imprudencia que cometieron el día anterior. *Niega con la cabeza* muy mal, muy mal.

Aclaro, por si vieron el cambio en la descripción:

 _ **¿Por qué T-M?**_

Bueno, la clasificación variará en los capítulos, porque habrá unos con contenido más fuerte que otros, y, en el momento que aparezcan los capítulos "M", será cuando cambie el Rated del fic. Pero tranquis, tranquis. Aún falta para… _eso_.

No olvides dejar tu review~.  
¡Nos leemos! n.n/


	4. (3) Scopaesthesia: La afronto

**Escrito por Valkyriene.**

 **Ruleta de Hielo**

Capítulo #3  
~ Scopaesthesia: La afronto ~

 _¡Agradezco a_ _ **eclipse total**_ _y_ _ **Blaklara**_ _por dejar sus sensuales reviews; son oro para mí! También ustedes bellas personitas que han dejado sus favoritos y follows~. Se les quiere. :3  
Perdonen la demora, pero me dio un bloqueo mental por varios meses… ¡Malditas drogas! xD Ok no._

 _Escribí esto mientras me comía unos Doritos, así que ustedes tráiganse la botana pa' que también disfruten de la historia~._

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA/DISCLAIMER:**

● **Yuri on Ice y sus personajes no me pertenece, son propiedad de Sayo Yamamoto y Mitsurou Kubo.**

● **Rated T (+13): Por** **contenido con menor grado de violencia, insinuaciones de lenguaje grosero y ausencia de temas adultos.**

* * *

 _ **Yuri**_

 _HASETSU, KYUSHU, JAPÓN_

— _Solo tengo que bostezar._

El metro llegaba a su destino, haciendo vibrar las vías.

Quien corría hacia Yuri, estiró sus manos hacia el frente, listo para empujarlo.

 _Manténgase detrás de la línea,_ era lo que indicaba un letrero pegado al suelo.

El largo transporte metálico llegó a la estación.

Alguien se abalanzo contra él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

—¿Qué? —el de lentes se confundió al perder el equilibrio, dejando de sentir el piso.

Chu, chu.  
El tren llegó.

 _9:35 AM._

Minami había empujado a un grupo de personas, haciéndolas gritar de la sorpresa:

—¡Yuri!

Ambos cayeron al suelo, cerca de la multitud.

—¡¿M-Minami?! —Yuri se sobresaltó al verlo tan cerca.

—¡Yuri~! —el rubio le abrazó con más fuerza—. ¡Al fin te encuentro! —se separó, quedando cara a cara con el de lentes—. ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

—¿Eh? —arqueó una ceja, confundido—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—¡Estabas muy cerca de las vías! —la expresión de su cara mostraba clara seriedad—. ¡Pudiste lastimarte!

—¿E-en serio?

—¡Sí! —se puso de pie con ayuda de su rodilla, después estiro la mano a su paisano—. ¡Debes tener más cuidado! Cruzaste la línea de seguridad.

—Lo siento —aceptó la ayuda con cortesía, reincorporándose. Sacudió un poco sus ropas, ajustándose las gafas en su rostro—. No me di cuenta en que momento la cruce.

Y allí estaban ambos patinadores, sintiendo la mirada de la multitud, que, como es de costumbre, sabían que les pedirían una fotografía, en las cuales serían etiquetadas en sus cuentas de Instagram, Twitter, o cualquier otra red social donde tuviesen acceso. Como buenas "estrellas", aceptaron las peticiones de aquellos que se les acercaban, después de todo, el deporte del patinaje tuvo un gran rebote de popularidad en la ciudad desde las Aguas termales sobre hielo.

Cuando vieron una oportunidad, se escabulleron entre los pasillos de las instalaciones, quedando ambos en la soledad.

—Misión cumplida —dijo el rubio al lograr perderse de vista.

—Minami, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? —Yuri buscaba en sus bolsillos.

—¡Claro! —asintió—. Pase a dejarlo; Mari lo recibió.

—Oh, ¡muchas gracias! —el de lentes sacó su billetera—. Déjame pagarte.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —retrocedió—. Tómalo como un regalo.

—Insisto.

—Yo también insisto.

—Pero…

—¡Regalo, dije! —acomodó su garganta, recuperando la compostura—. Por favor.

El de ojos negros, sonrió, rindiéndose ante Minami:

—Gracias, de nuevo.

—No hay de que~.

El silencio llenó su alrededor, dejando que el eco de sus pisadas fuese la única señal de vida en el lugar. A pesar de ello, ninguno parecía incomodarse, de hecho, disfrutaban la tranquilidad que, debido a su ajetreada vida, les es muy difícil lograr.

—Minami —llamó el de cabellos negros, rompiendo el sonido de la nada.

—¿Si?

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Fue algo difícil; corrí como loco por toda la ciudad. Empecé por el centro y luego me perdí. Fue pura coincidencia haber llegado a la estación justo cuando tú estabas aquí. La ciudad no es tan grande como pensaba.

—¿Eh? Y, ¿por qué no esperaste a que regresara a casa? Digo, esta noche será muy larga. Debes ahorrar energías.

—Nah, si aguanto.

—Eso ya lo veremos —dijo lanzándole una mirada retadora.

—¿Cómo es Rusia? —platica para romper el hielo—. No te había preguntado por todo lo anterior —refiriéndose a la caída.

Llegaron a la salida de la estación, desviándose por los callejones más cercanos.

—Una cultura completamente diferente —Yuri hizo un ademan de explosión con las manos—. El país es enorme; no he conocido ni el 5%. Sobre todo por el entrenamiento.

—Ya veo —el rubio suspiro, cruzando los brazos detrás de su nuca—. Eh… —desvió la mirada del camino, buscando algo a sus espaldas.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Yuri, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo ahora viendo de reojo a su paisano—. Algo… ¿curioso?

—Sí —asintió.

—Solo —junto sus manos, jugando con los dedos— prométeme que no me juzgaras de loco.

—¿Lo prometo? —dijo con un toque de duda en su hablar.

—Estos últimos días, inclusos meses, ¿no —pensó las palabras correctas— te has sentido observado?

—¿Qué? —se detuvo a seco.

—Si… eh. Ya sabes —se quedó unos pasos atrás del de lentes. Parecía nervioso—: esa extraña sensación en tu nuca, o tu espalda, en la que sientes que alguien te está observando, pero, por más que te esfuerzas, no logras ver quien está ahí.

—¿"Quién"? O sea, ¿se trata de una persona? —el tema se volvió instantáneamente de su interés, pues tenía sus razones.

—Eso me dice Internet.

—¿Qué más sabes?

—Es algo extrasensorial, en donde una persona puede sentir si alguien le esta mirado por las espaldas, pero no recuerdo el nombre —se llevó una mano a la barbilla—. Schopatenesis… scopanesia… scopatenesia…

—Scopaesthesia.

—¡Sí, eso! —sonrió—. La scopaethesia comencé a sentirla cuando nos dieron aviso del cambio de fechas, y quisiera saber si todo es imaginación mía, porque eso es lo que creo —mordió sus labios un poco apenado—. Quiero dejar de preocuparme. Es muy incómodo.

La mente de Yuri hizo clic; Víctor fue lo primero en iluminar sus pensamientos.

— _¿Víctor… tú?_ —pensó, sintiendo su corazón hacerse chiquito—. Mirada extrasensorial, ¿eh?

—Sí… ¿La has sentido?

Contestar con la supuesta verdad y causar pánico, o, contestar con la mentira y guardar la paz. Su respuesta era obvia:

—No.

 **[…]**

 _ **Otabek**_

Todo a su alrededor le daba vueltas. Sentía como la cabeza le palpitaba a mil por hora, eso, añadiendo el increíble hormigueo que tenían sus manos y parte de sus piernas. Ni hablar del asco en su garganta. Parecía, literalmente, un borracho despertando de una fiesta universitaria. La cruda, dicen por ahí.

—Al fin despierta —dijo la doctora sentada sobre el pie de la cama—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Ebrio —trató de tomar asiento, pero un dolor en la boca de su estómago no se lo permitió.

 _AEROPUERTO INTERNACIONAL DE NARITA  
TOKYO-NARITA, JAPÓN_

—Tranquilo, chico —la mujer se puso de pie, dirigiéndose a al escritorio situado en la esquina, casi junto a la puerta—. No le haga más daño a tu estómago.

—¿Qué tiene mi estómago? —el aire le faltaba. Apenas pudo conjugar sus palabras en la oración.

—Parece que la comida de avión le cayó mal; puede que se trate de una infección —revolvió algunos papeles—. No es la primera vez que pasa. Aun así, eres un caso especial, ¿lo sabias? —sacó un recetario medico de uno de los cajones—. Nunca pensé que alguien se desmayaría por la comida. ¿Tan asquerosa es? —dijo en tono burlesco.

—¿En serio? —dejo caer la cabeza a la almohada, rendido ante el malestar estomacal—. ¿Cuánto tiempo dure inconsciente?

—30-40 minutos aproximadamente —miró su reloj de muñeca, el cual tenía una tierna imagen de Mickey Mouse en el centro de las manecillas—. 37 minutos para ser exactos.

—¡¿Qué?! —se sobresaltó; nuevamente, intentó tomar asiento, sin embargo, solo consiguió retorcerse del dolor en la camilla.

 _9:37 AM._

—¡ _Epa_ , vaquero~! —la fémina comenzó a escribir en el recetario, observando de reojo al kazajo—. ¿Por qué tanta prisa?

—Voy… tarde a un… lugar —dijo entre jadeos, mientras encajaba los dedos de sus manos en el estómago.

—Pues lo siento, cariño —arrancó la hoja donde escribía—. Tendrán que esperar —se encaminó al kazajo para entregarle una receta—. Deberás ir a un hospital; lo único que puedo ofrecerte es algo de Naproxeno para que se calme un poco el dolor.

—Maldición —murmuró.

—Un oficial te espera afuera con tus maletas —tomó asiento en su silla de oficina, cruzándose de piernas—. En cuanto se te pase el dolor te escoltara al hospital más cercano.

—Entendido —el de cabello negro buscó algo con la mirada—. Disculpe, doctora.

La medico se soltó su blonda cabellera para rehacerse la coleta:

—¿Si?

—¿No sabe dónde está mi celular? Lo tenía en mis manos antes de… ¿desplomarme?

—Lo siento. No había nada más que tu equipaje.

Alguien llamó a la puerta:

—Doctora, la ambulancia llego —dijo alguien del otro lado.

—¡¿Ambulancia?! —Otabek se sobresaltó.

—Parece que ya te vas —la de cabello rubio sonrió, dirigiéndose a abrir la puerta.

—¡Pero mi celular! —con esfuerzo y dolor, logró sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

—¡No te vayas a parar! —corrió hasta el asiático—. ¡Vas a vomit…

Otabek expulsó todo aquello que su estómago almacenaba, manchando los zapatos de la mujer de lo que probablemente antes fuese una patata.

—Vomitar —con soberbia, la médico se dio un golpe en la frente.

 **[…]**

 _ **Michele**_

 _ITALIA  
02:40 AM._

El arco acariciaba con esmero las delicadas cuerdas del violín, recitando la bella melodía _"Elements de Lindsey Stirling"_. Deleitaba el sentido auditivo de todos los ahí presentes, quienes degustaban de la deliciosa gastronomía italiana.

La belleza del restaurante sorprendía a cualquiera que siquiera le mirase de reojo. Las cortinas rojas con bordado de hilos dorados resaltaban del tapiz magenta oscuro que era adornado por históricos cuadros de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y sorprendentes réplicas de las pinturas de Leonardo Da Vinci, entre ellas La Ultima Cena —no hacía falta decir que dicha pintura era la más grande con un aproximado de 2x4 m., también la principal, ubicada en el centro de todo, frente a la fuente—. Pero, sin duda alguna, los cristalinos candelabros se llevaban la medalla a la elegancia; su luz ámbar se reflejaba como espejo en los pisos de madera laminada.

Sin embargo, nunca falta el amargado de la fiesta:

—Ya me quiero ir —Mike dejo caer la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado y perdido entre la conversación.

—¡Mike, vamos! —Sara cruzó los brazos, desaprobando la conducta del anterior—. Solo cenamos y nos vamos.

—¡Estoy tan cansado! —murmuró entre dientes, jalándose el rostro.

—Todos lo estamos —recalcó, apuntando con la mirada a sus demás compañeros de pista, los cuales estaban en las cuatro mesas cercanas—, pero debemos aprovechar que el entrenador esta de humor y que pagara la cuenta~. ¿No?

—Yo solo quiero mi camita —se recostó sobre su brazos, acomodándolos en la mesa.

—Vamos —le dio varias palmaditas en la espalda—. Aguanta unas horas más.

Con toda la flojera del mundo, Michele se puso de pie, sin molestarse en abrir los ojos:

—Iré a lavarme la cara.

—No se te ocurra escapar por la ventana —su gemela jugueteó.

—Que no caiga en la tentación —dijo yéndose por un pasillo al fondo a la derecha.

Nunca se percató de que su hermana había fruncido el ceño, furiosa ante la nada.

Algo curioso del lugar era que, a pesar de las altas horas de la noche, siempre se encontraba lleno. Según algunos letreros de las ventanas, abría a las 8:00 PM. y cerraba a las 6:00 AM. Nada mal para los amantes de la comida nocturna.

—Espero que haya una ventana lo suficientemente ancha para poder escapar —y no lo decía en broma, pues buscaba con la mirada algún punto clave que lo llevase a la libertad.

Con un poco de fuerza, abrió la fría puerta de madera para adentrarse al baño; elegante, limpio y sorprendente, igual que todo el restaurante.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al lavamanos, remojando un poco sus palmas para después empaparse el rostro, concentrándose en la limpieza de los ojos para quitar todo rastro de sueño en su mirar. Gimoteo al sentir la frialdad del agua tócale la piel:

—Solo unas horas más —dijo arrancando un trozo de papel del dispensador más cercano. Secó toda gota sobre él.

— _El pecado_ —murmuraron.

—¿Eh? —miró el espejo, pero no encontró nada—. ¿Hola? —dio media vuelta—. ¿Hay alguien?

Nadie respondió.

—Estoy tan cansado —rodó los ojos, sobándose las sienes—. Ya hasta escucho voces —al intentar sacar su celular este cayó, quedando bajo el lavamanos—. Necesito mi camita —se pudo de cuclillas para recoger el Smartphone.

— _La tentación hace caer a todos al pecado._

Alguien lo tomó por el cuello desde atrás, paralizándole por la presión dada en su garganta.

Trató de liberarse pataleando y arañando los brazos que aprisionaban su cuello.

—¿Qué debo hacer señor Michele? —preguntó el atacante, buscando algo en el bolsillo de su gabardina de telas grises—. Estoy cansado de caer en el pecado. Ese rubio me tienta; me obliga a pensar en cosas impuras.

El de ojos violetas trataba de articular palabra alguna para pedir de auxilio. No entendía lo que pasaba. Manchas negras era lo único que podía ver; todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso. Sintió un pinchazo por su yugular, seguido de eso, un ardor infernal en el mismo lugar.

—Señor Michele —el extraño inyectó un líquido amarillento en el cuello del patinador, liberando la sustancia en todo su cuerpo, paralizándolo—. Disfrute su vida. Nunca sabe cuándo será su _última cena_.

Dejo de luchar. Michele cayó inconsciente sobre los brazos de aquel hombre de apariencia poderosa y elegante, pero de cuerpo pútrido y herido.

—Descanse —arrastró al italiano al interior de un baño, dejándolo sobre el escusado—. Lo necesitara —cerró la puerta.

 **[…]**

— _Busca cerca del hielo aquello que mantiene un aire estable. Guíate por su vestir. Su encantadora falda café te conquistará, y sus bellas pecas rojas te dominaran. En sus entrañas encontraras la respuesta al enigma sobre su frente. Pero ten cuidado, que su gloriosa presentación no es más que un cebo para estúpidos._

 _HASETSU, KYUSHU, JAPÓN  
9:41 AM._

 _ **Yurio**_

—¡¿Es una puta adivinanza?! —buscaba como loco alguna respuesta por medio de su celular—. ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡¿Qué debo hacer?! —mordía sus labios desesperado.

Se detuvo. Había llegado al medio puente que le permitirá llegar hasta el Castillo de hielo. Podía ver un bello cielo; la mitad soleada, la otra nublada. Las calles blancas por la nieve parecían finos cristales por el brillo del sol. De alguna manera, el frio era muy parecido al de Rusia, pero nada como su hogar. No podía compararlo.

Regreso la mirada hacia su celular, chupándose los dientes liberando un suspiro por su nariz.

Otabek no había contestado su mensaje. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? No. No. No había que ser paranoico. Quizá él estaba ocupado desplazándose por el aeropuerto, después de todo, viajar no es cosa fácil. Pero, ¿el kazajo descubriría el mensaje oculto? ¿Su llamada de auxilio? Había enviado tal contenido hacia unas horas, poco después de terminar de desayunar. Lo hizo por miedo, en un estado de… ¿shock? La llamada que había recibido realmente le perturbó; ¿eran amenazas? ¿Qué juego? ¡¿Qué reglas?! ¡¿Qué putas pasa?!

Yurio pegó un grito al aire. Un auto que pasó por ahí le tocó el claxon. ¿Por qué? Quién sabe. Solo sucedió. No le dio importancia.

—¡Estoy exagerando! —jaló su rostro, vacilando—. ¡Es un maldito troll! ¡No es la primera vez que me pasa!

Pero las fotos. Las fotografías invadieron su memoria. Aquellas imágenes que habían sido enviadas en la noche de ayer. Fue amenazado en ese momento. Amenazado de muerte. _"Si realmente aprecias tu vida, deberías evitar retarme y hacer todo lo que yo te diga."_ Las palabras eran claras. Sucias y aparentemente serias. _"Eso, si no quieres_ _ **morir**_ _. :)"_

Lo estaban siguiendo. A él y compañía. Las fotografías mostraban clara evidencia de que su acosador sabía que estaba acompañado de Víctor y la puerca. En donde se estaba quedando y a donde se dirigía. Estuvo en el Castillo; la evidencia de la segunda foto le demostraba que estaba siendo acosado a tan solo unos metros.

Su mente hizo clic. Comprendió, entendió al fin la gravedad del asunto. Estaba siendo perseguido por un acosador. Uno demasiado enfermo. Había leído en internet los casos de famosos que habían sido asesinados por sus fans (o algún hater) por la extraña obsesión y/u odio hacia su persona. _"No soy alguna de tus fans."_ Primeras palabras meticulosas. _"Soy alguien que se toma en serio los deportes."_ La secuela del inicio de la conversación. _"Demasiado, diría yo."_ El gancho al hígado que dio comienzo a la temblorina en su cuerpo. Comenzaba a entender esas oraciones, apenas, pues al principio se lo tomó como un juego. Preguntó quién era, y el respondió: _"Alguien que te odia. ¿Captas?"_ Dicho y hecho. No era un fan; era un hater tras él. Un hater acosador. _"Me hiciste perder."_ Una apuesta. En todo deporte siempre hay apuestas. _"Tienes que pagar por ello."_

Su estómago se contrajo. Sentía que en cualquier momento volvería su desayuno; pudo sentir en su garganta un ardor con sabor a arroz. Como pudo, dio un brinco hacia la barda del puente, sujetando con fuerza, tembloroso y débil de mente. Se agacho lo suficiente para sacar la cabeza a través del puente. En cualquier momento vomitaría.

No dejo que el asco le ganara. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces.

—Concéntrate. Concéntrate —se dio unas cuantas palmadas en la mejilla.

" _Tienes que pagar por ello."_ Éxito en la frase. Le hizo perder una apuesta, pero lo que estaba haciendo era algo manchado. ¿Amenazarlo de muerte? ¿Moriría? Recapitulo: si no obedecía lo que decía moriría.

Un juego sucio. Eso era; un juego donde solamente existe una vida y cualquier llamado de auxilio era un baja en su barra de salud.

Determinado, Yurio acomodó sus ropas y se limpió la poca saliva que trataba de salir por sus labios:

—¿Quieres jugar? —murmuró, pasando la lengua por sus dientes—. Juguemos.

Como si fuese una carrera olímpica, salió disparado en dirección al Castillo de Hielo.

—Aire estable. Algo que mantiene un aire estable —decía para sí mismo, creando una lluvia de ideas en su mente—. ¡Las plantas! —se exaltó—. Las plantas purifican el oxígeno.

Llegó a la puerta del edificio. Eran claras las primeras palabras del acertijo: _"Busca cerca del hielo"_. Lo dedujo el mismo instante de la llamada, pero el resto apenas lo estaba descubriendo.

Brincó la valla de seguridad que bloqueaba el acceso; recordó el momento en que se había estrellado contra la puerta de cristal. Que estúpido se sintió. La culpa le dijo que tenía que pagar por los daños; lo haría, pero más tarde. Primero lo primero: el juego.

Tan solo unos pasos adentro, su cuerpo dejó de responderle. Quedó congelado en medio del pasillo que lo dirigiría a la pista. Un extraño golpeteo a sus espaldas le hizo recordar la extraña sensación que tuvo el día anterior cuando se dirigió al baño a limpiarse la sangre, después de haber chocado con la puerta (seguía avergonzados de ello. ¡Lo vieron valer madre de una forma ridícula!). Fue una sensación que ignoro por completo, pues la pena ¡y el dolor! – la pena con dolor, era primordial para su mente.

Tomó un respiro de valentía y se adentró más al edificio.

El malestar en su espalda volvió a trepar por su cuerpo. Ahora lo supo. Alguien estaba ahí, observándole.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó suavemente, apenas audible, sin voltear a sus espaldas. Siguió caminando hasta llegar a la pista—. Sé que estás ahí —alzó la voz.

Un rechinido en las gradas hizo explotar algo en su cabeza: nervios.

—¡¿Qué mierda quieres?! —gritó a la nada, haciendo eco en las paredes frías del edificio—. ¡Sé que estas hay alguien aquí! ¡Deja de esconderte y muéstrate!

Silencio. Solo el pulso haciendo su trabajo en los oídos del ruso.

—¡Hijo de…! ¡Muestr…

—¿Scopaesthesia? —susurró alguien a lo lejos.

—¡Lo sabía! —se giró, y al ver aquel conocido cabello platinado frunció el ceño con ira—. ¡¿Víctor?!

—Hola~ —saludó agitando la mano. El hombre se encontraba sentado en la última fila de las gradas de la parte del medio primer piso, sonriendo misteriosamente.

—¡¿Me has estado siguiendo?! —apretó sus puños y dientes con fuerza.

—¿Por qué lo haría? —inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, dejando caer todo su peso en el brazo apoyado sobre la butaca de a la par. Parecía serio, algo muy raro de su parte, pues, si no se trata de trabajo, su alegría siempre se mantiene pintada en su rostro.

—No te hagas el idiota —dijo apartando el claro de su mirada por arriba del hombro de Víctor.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió suavemente, tranquilo ante la furia del menor, anclando el azul de sus ojos en techo—, si yo estoy aquí desde que terminó el desayuno. No he salido en ningún momento.

Se dio cuenta en que Víctor llevaba los patines puestos y que Yuri no se encontraba entre ellos.

—¿Dónde está el cerdo? —cambio de tema antes de hacer más gordo el problema.

—El no vino conmigo.

—¿Por qué?

—Dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

—¿Qué cosa?

—No le pregunte.

—Él dijo que vendría contigo.

—Pero no lo hizo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

Ambos decidieron conectar las miradas sin decir nada. Fue Víctor quien se atrevió aventurarse a la curiosa situación:

—Estas temblando.

Yurio se estremeció, abrazándose a sí mismo:

—Vine corriendo.

—¿Alguien te perseguía? —comentó en todo de burla.

—No —respondió inmediatamente.

Nuevamente quedaron en la profundidad del silencio.

El de cabellos grises prosiguió a quitarse los patines, dejando la tela sudada de sus calcetines al aire libre. Sintió satisfacción de alguna forma:

—¿Vienes a practicar? —acomodó elegantemente sus patines en el asiento de su izquierda.

—No, yo —busco las palabras correctas en su mente antes de soltarlas por su lengua—… vine a buscar algo que olvide el día de ayer.

—¿A si? —sus cejas de levantaron con singularidad—. Empieza por las cosas perdidas; la caja está en la recepción.

Algo en el físico de Víctor no le cuadro. Sus movimientos eran extraños. Fue ahora él el que decidió curiosear el momento:

—¿Por qué estás ahí arriba? ¿No se supone que deberías estar, no sé, patinando?

—¿Debería? —se quedó mirándolo fijamente.

Pasaron varios segundos observándose el uno al otro, leyendo mutuamente los aspavientos del cuerpo y algunas expresiones de los rostros. Concluyeron en lo mismo: ambos sospechaban del otro.

Sin decir nada, Yurio se alejó del lugar, sacando su celular mientras le daba la espalda al mayor. Este último le siguió con la mira hasta perderle de vista.

Ahora en la soledad, Víctor dejó caer su espalda al respaldo del asiento, agitado a más no poder. Se tapó la boca para evitar que sus respiraciones sean escuchadas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento había comenzado a sudar. Todo su ser temblaba. Su vista se nublo con un líquido acuoso que el cual se negaba a dejar caer; eran lágrimas. Bajo la mirada en dirección a sus patines. Con lentitud y manos temblorosas, apartó su par de zapatilla; bajo ellas yacía un revolver con el seguro abierto, listo para disparar. No la tomó, simplemente decidió verla con asco.

Yurio presenció todo ese extraño acto escondido en la esquina de una pared, mas no entendía porque el ojiazul miraba con aborrecimiento el suelo.

SCOPAESTHESIA:  
 _Supuesto fenómeno que afirma que los seres humanos somos capaces de  
detectar si alguien nos está mirando de forma extrasensorial._

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 **Nota de autora:**

¿Han ido a restaurantes nocturnos? La comida me sabe diferente por alguna extraña razón. Mejor que de costumbre. Esto puede ser clave. ¿Qué piensan?  
A veces siento que, cuanto más avanza la historia, más cruel voy a ser con los personajes, pero sé que a ustedes les gusta~. 7u7  
"Oie, Valkywey, ¿on' ta mi pinshi hard?" Falta algo para el hard… para _los_ hard… y las escenas traumáticas. Equis de.

Déjame tu review aquí abajito, a si sabré que es lo que piensas y si quieres leer más de esta historia. ¡Gracias por pasarte!

Nos leemos. n.n

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…**

Ya era de noche, pese a ello, el aeropuerto no accedía a dormirse; los trabajadores cumplían con sus deberes, mientras los pasajeros descendían o ascendían de sus respectivos vuelos. La pizarra del aeropuerto no dejaba de cambiar; todo el tiempo señalaba que aviones habían llegado o despejado.

Los ojos avellana de aquella mujer esperaban que los niños se apartasen del lugar. Deseaba atacarlos con todo su ser, pero, de hacer eso, lo arruinaría todo.

—Listo, hijos —un hombre salió de uno de los baños cercanos a los asientos en donde se encontraban los infantes, sacudiéndose el agua las manos—. Vayamos por algo de comer antes de subir al avión.

—¡Sí! —la que parecía ser la hermana pequeña dio varios brincos de alegría.

—Quiero una hamburguesa —dijo el pequeño varón.

—Pues vamos —el adulto les sonrió, tomando a cada uno de la mano—. Es mejor eso a la comida de avión. Se los digo por experiencia.

La familia se alejó, perdiéndose entre la multitud y las toneladas de maletas andantes.

Ahora era el momento de moverse:

—Aquí fue donde encontraron al chico —la mujer se acercó al área donde los infantes descansaban.

Un timbre sonó, acompañado de una pequeña vibración.

—Bingo —dijo al ver una luz parpadear debajo de los asiento.

Se puso de cuclillas, acomodándose la bata por detrás para que no le estorbase al agacharse.

Tomó el celular, el cual había sufrido graves daños; la pantalla se encontraba estrellada, pero aun así se podía leer las cuatro llamadas perdidas de "Yura :3".

—Debe de ser el celular del chico de la mañana —la rubia sonrió.

Como si en cualquier momento fuese a atentar contra alguien, miró a sus alrededores con recelo, verificando que nadie la estuviese viendo.

El área está limpia.

Desviando la mirada, guardó el Smartphone en el bolsillo interno de su bata y prosiguió a una caminata sin rumbo alguno.

Espero a que pasase una pareja para después susurrarle algo a su reloj:

—Tengo el teléfono.

— _Buen trabajo. Regresa al trabajo. Te veré ahí_ —dijo una voz masculina en el apuntador chícharo de su oído.

—Entendido.

Sin decir nada más, cambió su rumbo a un pasillo repleto de personas, perdiéndose entre un mar de cabezas.


End file.
